codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Britannian Imperial Family
The Holy Empire of Britannia is ruled by the Imperial family, descended from the British Royal Family, which holds the highest positions within its government and military. The prince and princesses are ordered by number, which is determined by the status of their mothers, the imperial consorts .For example, Clovis is the Third Prince while Lelouch is (or was formerly) only the Eleventh Prince. The numbering of the Imperial princes and princesses is sorted by gender and possibly order of birth. For example, Euphemia is the Third Princess and Clovis is the Third Prince. The princes and princesses use the same surname prefix as their mother. The princesses are able to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight", who are given authority and placed directly under their command, with their own unit. Cornelia's Knight is Guilford who, along with her, commands a unit of Knightmare Frames. The princes are never shown to do the same. List of Members Emperor Charles Zi Britannia Charles Zi Britannia (シャルル・ジ・ブリタニア, Sharuru ji Buritania) is the 98th Emperor of the Britannian Empire. A strong proponent of Social Darwinism, he views equality as an evil that must be dispelled, and encourages class conflict and military expansionism so as to maintain social evolution and progress. He is more than willing to use his children to accomplish his goals, such as sending Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan as political hostages during the sakuradite conflict. He also installs his children in important positions throughout the Empire to test their abilities. The Emperor possesses the power of Geass, given to him by his fraternal twin V.V. His Geass allows him to freely suppress memories and create false ones through eye contact. The same process also allows him to suppress the Geass power of another person, even if it is permanently active. He and V.V. are working together to wage war against the gods. They have built the Sword of Akasha, a floating temple, as a weapon to destroy them. He is defeated by Lelouch in episode 21 of the second season. Sub-Empress Marianne Vi Britannia/Lamperouge Marianne Vi Britannia (マリアンヌ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Mariannu vi Buritania) is the fifth wife of the Emperor of Britannia and the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally. Her maiden name, assumed by Lelouch, is Lamperouge. She is nicknamed "Marianne the Flash" for her piloting skills, having been the test pilot for the Ganymede Knightmare Frame with the support of the Ashford Foundation, then a contender in the development of the first Knightmare Frame prototypes. She was assassinated in the Imperial Palace in broad daylight, purportedly by terrorists, and the culprits were never found. The nigh-impenetrable security of the palace is what convinced Lelouch that her murder was no random act of terrorism. Prince Odysseus U Britannia Odysseus U Britannia (オデュッセウス・ウ・ブリタニア|\, Odyusseusu u Buritania) is the First Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family. Though in theory he is the Crown Prince and first-in-line to succeed the throne, his performance in many areas is quite plebeian compared to that of his younger brother, Schneizel. In the second season, he is engaged to the Empress of the Chinese Federation in a marriage of political convenience, orchestrated by Schneizel in order to peacefully seize the Federation's territory. When the marriage fails as a result of a coup d'etat instigated by Li Xingke and furthered by the Black Knights, Odysseus does not mind and is not offended by the broken engagement. He, Carline, Guinevere, and the entirety of the imperial court are Geassed by Lelouch, the new emperor, into following him. Afterwards he is recruited into the Britannian military as a regular foot soldier. Princess Guinevere Su Britannia Guinevere Britannia (ギネヴィア・ブリタニア, Ginevia Buritania) is the First Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family. She likes to spend her wealth on extravagant monuments and buildings. She has a tattoo above her left breast. After the one month time skip she is seen in the royal court, whom Lelouch uses his Geass to compel her and everyone in the Royal Court to accept him as the new emperor. She is then employed as a maid along with most of the female royal line. Her fate after the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s use on Pendragon is unclear. Prince/Prime Minister Schneizel El Britannia Schneizel El Britannia (シュナイゼル・エル・ブリタニア, Shunaizeru eru Buritania) is the Second Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family and the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire. He is a strategist on par with Lelouch, and the only person Lelouch was unable to beat in chess as a child. Schneizel is ruthless and cold as a strategist, but is extremely charismatic and caring toward his subordinates. He seems to show disdain for force when it's unnecessary, such as negotiating a peace treaty with the Euro Universe despite dominating them militarily in every engagement. Princess/Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia Cornelia Li Britannia (コーネリア・リ・ブリタニア, Kōneria ri Buritania) is the Second Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and General-in-Chief of the Imperial Army. Extremely skilled in Knightmare Frame combat, she establishes Britannian rule in the Middle Eastern Area 18 shortly before her appointment as Viceroy of Area 11 following Clovis's death. She has a strong distrust of foreigners, even those with Honorary Britannian status, and prefers to win without their help. Though she is decisive and straightforward in most situations, she has a soft spot for her sister Euphemia, such that she prioritizes Euphemia's safety over the completion of her objectives. Her personal Knight is Gilbert G.P. Guilford, who commands the Glaston Knights. In 2018, after the failure of the Black Rebellion, she has gone rogue in order to locate and expose the Geass Directorate, which will clear Euphemia's name. Prince/Viceroy Clovis La Britannia Clovis La Britannia, (クロヴィス・ラ・ブリタニア, Kurovisu ra Buritania) is the Third Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family and former Viceroy of Area 11. He is timid and narcissistic, as well as unaccustomed to failure. He and Lelouch would often play chess during their childhood; despite consistently losing, Clovis viewed Lelouch as a rival, and his fond memories of the time spent at the Imperial Villa led him to model the garden on top of the government complex after it. He is a talented artist and designer, having planned the whole Clovis Amusement Park and left a large amount of artwork behind. Once Lelouch is given the power of Geass, he organizes the resistance to defeat Clovis's forces and confront his brother, killing him after extracting what little information Clovis has on his mother's death. Clovis's mother is Gabriella la Britannia, (ガブリエッラ・ラ・ブリタニア, Gaburierra Ra Buritania), who fell psychologically ill after Clovis's death and currently resides in Warrick Palace. Princess/Sub-Viceroy Euphemia Li Britannia Euphemia Li Britannia (ユーフェミア・リ・ブリタニア, Yūfemia ri Buritania) is Lelouch's half-sister and the Third Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family; she is the sibling Lelouch cares most about after Nunnally. She is a kindhearted and open-minded woman who despises conflict in any form. Euphemia joins her older sister Cornelia in governing Area 11, becoming the Sub-Viceroy. She develops a relationship with Suzaku Kururugi, whose views reflect her own, and eventually appoints him as her personal Knight. Princess Carine Le Britannia Carine le Britannia (カリーヌ・レ・ブリタニア, Karīnu re Buritania) is the Fifth Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and the same age as Nunnally. Her personality is the exact opposite of Nunnally's, deriving pleasure from war and violence. She appears to dislike Nunnally for her pacifist stance. She is in the Royal Court after the one month time skip, where, under the influence of Lelouch's Geass, she accepts him as the new emperor. She is then employed as a maid, along with much of the female royal line. Her fate after Pendragon's destruction is unclear. Prince/Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia/Lamperouge Formerly Eleventh prince of the Empire and son of Charles and Marianne, Lelouch Vi Britannia was exiled after arguing with his father following his mother's assassination. He was then sent with Nunnally to Japan as a political hostage, where after the Invasion of Japan, he changed his surname to Lamperouge to avoid identification, and live secretly under the protection of the Ashford Foundation, which his mother belonged too. He now wages war against his Empire and Family anonymously using his Zero guise. He guards his identity carefully, as it is likely he would lose the support of his followers if his lineage was known. The majority of the Imperial Family believe that Lelouch died in the invasion, except the Emperor, who rewrote the captured Zero's memories in an attempt to draw out C.C. Following the death of Charles, Lelouch ascends to the throne as the 99th Emperor of the Britannian Empire. After conquering the world, he become the 2nd Supreme Council Chairman of the U.F.N. Princess/Empress/Viceroy Nunnally Vi Britannia/Lamperouge Nunnally Vi Britannia is Lelouch's blind, crippled sister, who barley survived her Mother assassination and now lives her life in a wheelchair. Initially, she was sent to Japan along with Lelouch, and also survived the invasion, changing her last name to Lamperouge. In 2018, after the failure of the Black Rebellion and her kidnapping by V.V.,she reassumes her birth name, Nunnally Vi Britannia, and is at her own request appointed Viceroy of Area 11. Category:Groups Category:Imperial Family